Children enjoy mimicking adult behavior and the driving of vehicles is certainly no exception. For this reason, riding vehicles, and especially those modeled after automotive vehicles driven by adults, are appealing to children. A child's riding vehicle will typically comprise a vehicle body adapted to carry at least one child, wheels coupled to the vehicle body, and a motor drivingly coupled to the wheels. While the motor in an adult automotive vehicle is normally powered by an internal combustion engine, a child's riding vehicle usually includes a battery package to power the motor. The battery package is situated in a storage location on the vehicle body (e.g., an under-the-hood compartment), this storage location preferably being easily accessible by an adult for removal of the battery for recharging and/or replacement purposes.